My Tormentor
by serenity-angel92
Summary: Inuyasha a playboy good with the girls. Meets the new girl and his friends dared him to become her boyfriend.Problem,she has a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend.AU. Inu.Kik Inu.Kag
1. Chapter 1

**My Tormentor**

**Serenity-angel92: Ahhhhhh I'm out of my mind! My 7th story! I think I'm sick…**

**Full Summary: Inuyasha is a playboy who apparently loves to torment people. He is the popular kind and is good with the ladies but one day a girl came. She was special but and very pretty, but she was a loner. She loved being alone…at least that's what Inuyasha thinks. Kagome was her name. She has never like to talk to new people. She decided to play along though.He was told she was mute. One day Inuyasha got dared by his friends to become her girlfriend…he never turns down a dare but he had a girlfriend already. Kikyo. Kagome's Twin sister. And Kagome had Kouga.But Kagome loved her sister like she did for Kagome.AU. Inu/Kik Then Inu/Kag. So don't worry for all yous Kikyo haters…'ahem' me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sheesh! How many times must I say that?

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Mr Play Boy and his Bitch.**

Inuyasha- A straight 'D' student, a major playboy and the world to the school, was sitting in the classroom bored to hell.

"Yo! Old hag! Tell me the use of this shit you're telling me!" He shouted.

"Inuyasha! Detention after school!" Ms Kaede said in a not very pleasant way.

After a long while, a million years to him the bell finally rang for lunch.

* * *

"Finally! She teaches us shit and gives me detention. That old woman is gonna die from teaching." Inuyasha argued to his friend Miroku. 

Miroku- A straight 'C' student, little smarter than Inuyasha, less violent than him, a pervert and a monk in training.

"Uh huh. Inuyasha, if you get anymore detentions you will be kicked out of the school." Miroku said.

"No he wouldn't! We will stand up to him!" A girl who was hanging around Inuyasha and kissed him on the neck said.

"Yeah Miroku, I have friends you know." Inuyasha said kissing her back.

"Ew." Sango ran up to them and a soon as she got there Miroku groped her.

'Slam!' Sango whacked him with her 500 paged, really heavy history book.

"Ow…"

Sango- A straight 'B+' student, loves Miroku (never tells), hates Inuyasha fangirls, and loves history and writing stories. Demon Exterminator in training. Has a pet cat: Kirara who helps in training.

"Oh Inuyasha did you hear? There is gonna be a new girl coming." A random girl said.

"Yeah! And I wonder if she is pretty." Another said.

"I heard her name was Kikyo." Miroku said.

Kikyo- A cold hearted bitch who loves to get new boyfriends, she plays with them then dumps them. She is the new girl now and a priestess, not strong not weak. She is Kagome's twin sister and loves her dearly. Kagome is the only person she 'truely' trusts.

* * *

Kikyo walks past and she is alone but dressed bitchy. 

"Hey! Isn't that her?" Kouga, a friend of Inuyasha's said. Inuyasha looked and immediately fell in love.

"She is hot." Inuyasha said ignoring all the other whining from the other girls.

"Hey Kikyo! Come here!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kikyo looked over and immediately she saw a hanyou and she thought that he might get her popular. Kikyo walked over pretending to be shy and Inuyasha hang his arm around her.

"So it's Kikyo right?" He asked.

"Yes, Kikyo Higurashi. Nice to meet you…"

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha introduced.

"You know, you have very pretty eyes. Would you like to become my girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah Inu-baby." They both laughed and left leaving the other and girls who loved him.

* * *

After school Inuyasha went and found Kikyo, she was being bullied around by the girls who Inuyasha dumped. 

"You get away from OUR Inuyasha bitch!" One said.

" Yeah you look like a dead clay pot!" Another said then pushed her to the floor.

"What a freaky pale face you have!" A girl said poking her.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted in defense.

"Oh look it's Inuyasha! Inuyasha, she was bulling us!" The girl who kissed him earlier said.

"Well to me, it was the other way."

Inuyasha helped the fallen Kikyo back to her feet and walked away.

"Don't touch her again and if you do then go hang with someone else!" He said as they left. They had obeyed him and left the other direction.

* * *

- 

Authors Notes: I'm sorry was that too short? I'll write another right now! Just for you! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Serenity-angel92: Hey, hey, hey! Did you like the first chapter? I hope you did! And did you review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 2: The New Girl**

Kagome 'Higurashi' (remember anything…) woke up to the sunlight of a Monday morning.

Her rich mother has enrolled her to a new school: Musashi high. Where richer children will go to school and since Kagome and her family was rich, she had to go.

* * *

"New school, new people, I hate that! Ha. I know! I'll dress ugly! They surely will kick me out of there for insulting their school." Kagome got changed into her most ugliest clothing's but they still looked nice on her. 

"Grrr! Kikyo!" Kikyo came upstairs.

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything ugly to wear? I wanna stuff my first day and get kicked out."

"Why?"

"You know I hate new schools."

"Yeah but you can find a boyfriend so easily!"

"Yeah…_you_ found one easily but not me!"

"Kagome. You are pretty ok! Appreciate that for me." Kikyo walked out of Kagome's room and never searched for ugly clothing's for Kagome.

"Fine. I'll have to wear these. They are my worst clothing."

* * *

Next Day at Musashi High:

I was just walking and all these guys just came up to me and whistled.

"You are one 'hot' mama! What's your name?" This Kouga guy asked. I ignored him. I pretended I was mute. For a while.

"Are you ok? Are you mute?" He asked. I slightly nodded. I told Kikyo that I was gonna pretend to be mute. She let me.

" Would you want a guide around here or something?" He was so damn annoying! But I nodded and smiled.

"Great! I show you my friends while I'm at it. Come!"

* * *

I saw Kikyo and she winked at me. I winked back telling her that it worked. She smiled. 

"Hey guy! I found a girl and I want you to meet her. But she seems a little…mute." Kouga said. Everyone looked and all the guys jaws dropped.

"Shit Kouga! How did you find a hotty like that?" Bankotsu said mouth opened.

Kouga went behind me and wrapped his arms around my then kissed me on the left cheek. I blushed.

"Aw! She's blushing! A hot girl blushing makes her hotter." Ginta about to touch my breast. I growled and he backed away. _'Shit I growled I hope they didn't notice!'_

"Oh! Feisty girl! I'd love to have you for my girlfriend." Bankotsu said.

"Back off! She's mine! But I don't know her name yet." Kouga said. I took out my note book and a pen then wrote down my name.

_Kagome_

The piece of paper said.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl." A random guy said.

"Let's play with her!" Another bastard said.

I pretending to be shy now, gave Kouga a scaredlook and backed away.

"No playing with my girl!" He replied by the look on my face.

I looked over at Kikyo again, she was laughing mad. She saw me and winked twice meaning: "You so tricked those idiots Kags!" I smiled and winked three times : "They are so easily to trick."

* * *

In the classroom:

In class, I got placed in Kouga's class. '_That annoying idiot doesn't know what he's in for!'_

"New girl, please introduce yourself to the class." The fat teacher said in a squeaky voice.

I got up and went over to the blackboard.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked. I pointed to my lips. She didn't get it so Kouga (again) came up and put his arms around me (again) and told the teacher that I was mute.

"Oh ok then continue please."

I wrote some information about myself:

_Name: Kagome Higurashi. _When everyone saw this they all looked at Kikyo.

_Age: 15_

_I'm Kikyo's sister. We are twins. Cool huh! _Every one laughed.

_Old School (Before I got kicked out): Shikon high. _Everyone was surprised. They were thinking about how Kagome, an innocent girl could get kicked out.

_Oh forgot I hate new schools!_

Thank you and I hope to be everyone's friend. Maybe… 

I finished writing and people read over again. I tried to move but found Kouga still hugging me…and sniffing me. I poked him and he flinched.

"Oh sorry Kagome." We went back to our seats and before we knew it the bell rung for recess.

* * *

And once again Kouga had to follow me. _'Man seriously he is so annoying. I could just kick him up his ass but he has been nice to me.'_

"Kagome would you like to sit with me?" Kouga asked.

'_There he goes again.'_ I nodded slightly and went and sat with him.

"So what are you like?"

'_What a hobo! I just wrote all that down in the classroom.'_

Kagome- Kagome is a nice girl, She's smart and all, she would do things for her sister and she will back. Kagome is also a priestess and is stronger than Kikyo and love to play tricks on people. She hates new schools and hates new people who she doesn't know. But planned to play along with these guys for a while. (True facts)

Kagome took out her pen and pink note book and wrote…(Fake facts)

_Kagome Higurashi: I am a girl who likes to kick ass! I love you Kouga and hate geeks._(That part was true besides loving Kouga.) _I like black and hate white. (lie) And I wanna become your girlfriend._

I finished writing and gave it to Kouga. He read it and said,

"Dearest Kagome of cause I wanna become your boyfriend. And you like to kick ass! Wow I like that." Kouga grabbed me and kissed me…on the lips!

_'Fuck! Get off me!'_ but since I was mute I couldn't do anything. I waited then I kissed back. He leant me back on the seat and went above me. He deepened the kiss. I was shocked and thought, _'Omg! I so shouldn't of kissed him back'_

* * *

Kikyo came to sit with me and saw Kouga kissing me and me doing nothing. I scanned my eyes across and saw Kikyo. She was with a demon- I thought he was though. 

'_Never seen him around before.'_

"Hi Kagome. Kouga." Kikyo said.

"Gosh Kouga whydo you _do_ that man? You just met her!" The demon said.

"Kagome, I would like you to met my boyfriend, Inuyasha." Kikyo said in a calm voice.

I broke the kiss and took out my hand while getting up.

"Sup?"

Silence…to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded.

Kikyo nudged him and said that I was mute.

"Oh…sorry."

I smiled.

' _Her smile…it's so happy.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Your name's Kagome right?"

I nodded.

"Last name?"

I handed him my note book.

"Another Higurashi huh?"

I nodded happily at him. Kouga began kissing again, he kept on going lower, from my lips to my neck bone then Kikyo and Inuyasha whacked him on the head. His head went forward and just above my breast and licked me there. (How wrong is that!)

I glared at Kikyo: _'Nice going!'_

Smiling back to me:_ 'Sorry!'_

"Come Inu-baby let's go!" Kikyo called.

"Cya Kags!" Inuyasha said back. I smiled a good bye smile.

* * *

School's over…Back at home:

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Omg Kikyo! Can you believe they fell for that!" I laughed out loud.

"Seriously! They are so lame. You should keep that you know." Kikyo said.

"Yeah."

"So…Do you 'love' Kouga? Huh?" Kikyo said poking me.

"No way! I hate him. You know how annoying he is?" I said with a insulted look on my face.

"No. Not really."

"Yes Kikyo, I'm sure."

"I gonna go to bed early tonight because I can't wait for tomorrow! Wait…What am I saying? I hate new schools!"

"I think we are 'both' liking this school."

"Fine. I 'do' like this school. Tomorrow…Musashi High! Here we come!" I shouted happily for once.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Sup? Was it alright? Please read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Serenity-angel92: Hey…I'm not happy today…sniff…anyways. I hope you'll enjoy this…this maybe boring chapter…cya at the finish line…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…nah dah! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:Class Assignment. Hell with it!**

I woke up from my nice sleep to find my sister Kikyo staring at me and…poking me?

"Hey! What are you doing?" I said poking her back.

"Oh well just if you want to know, school starts in 20 minutes." Kikyo said.

"…SCHOOL? Why didn't you ACTUALLY wake me up instead of POKING me?" I screamed out with rage.

"Haha! Because I thought that it might be fun to see your face when you find out. Now hurry up." Kikyo laughed as I shooed her out of my room.

* * *

I got changed into my uniform and I was wondering what to do with my hair. 

"…Damn it. I can't think of anything…KIKYO!" I shouted so Kikyo could hear.

"What?"

"I can't think of anything to do with me hair."

"No."

"Please…" I gave her my puppy face cutey look. She could never resist it.

"Fine I'll do your…messy hair." Kikyo then started on my hair.

"What do you want? A pretty school girl look, or a sexy high pony tail so you could impress Kouga with…or just a normal pony tail with braids in it?" Kikyo was very good with hair. She told me once that when she grows up she would like to be either a hairdresser or a veterinarian.

"Um…A sexy high ponytail…" I said shyly.

"So you 'do' like Kouga, huh?"

"No! I hate him! Hate him! Hate him! Hate him! Maybe I do like him a bit though…"

"Ohhhh! Kags has got a crush!" Kikyo sang as she did my hair in to a perfect high ponytail. Which I have to admit, it did match me a little.

"Thank you Kikyo."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She walked away.

"Oh and remember to be mute." She noted me.

* * *

At School:

Back at Musashi High, Kouga once again ran up to me and kissed me on the lips. _'Bastard!'_ I thought then kissed back. Just to make him feel better…then I'll later dump his ass!

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"…"

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"…Then why aren't you speaking?" He asked._ 'You idiot! I'm mute!'_

I pointed at my lips.

"Oh…right sorry." He said. Kikyo walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her._ 'Sick love birds.'_ I thought sickly.

* * *

Soon all of Kouga's friends came and we greeted them and yada yada… 

"Ohayo Kagome! Nice to see you like this school and I hope don't hate us." Bankotsu said. I pretended to laugh. _'True I don't hate this school but you people get on my last nerve.'_

"Wow Kagome! Nice hair style, makes you look sexy!" Ginta complimented. I shivered. I don't like that guy…gives me the creeps!

* * *

In class, we got an assignment. We didn't get to choose your partners but everyone already had their partners. I sighed. Just wondering about who I would get. 

'_Let's see…Kouga: An annoying wolf who claims me to be his girlfriend, Bankotsu: Nice guy really but his sword freaks me out, Ginta: Hell no!'_ I thought. Then my eyes came upon Inuyasha…Kikyo's boyfriend._ 'What about him?…He looks decent. But I can't. He is Kikyo's.'_

"Ok class! Shut up and listen!" Our fat teacher called out.

"Ok now, I will set you up with your partner today for a class assignment. You will have around two weeks for it. It will be about you choosing an animal. You will watch it grow and you are to feed, wash, and clean it. Got it? Good. you may choose any animal you like but be sensible, choose maybe a dog, cat, mouse or yeah."

"Now let's start off with Sango Ashihara…you are going with…Miroku Mirochi. (That was gay.)

"I'm going with WHO?" Sango shouted.

"Miroku" The teacher said simple.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Sango, Sango, Sango!" Miroku cheered until Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"Shut up would you!"

"Ok anyways, next will be Kouga. He will go with...Kikyo." Everyone went silent.

"Excuse me?" Kouga said rudely to the teacher.

"Yes? Got a problem?"

"Yeah I do. I want to be with Kagome. Kikyo is nice but Kags is my girlfriend.I wouldn't want to make her sad." He said with a smile. Everyone then awed at us.

"Too bad Kouga. Now either do this or fail you assignment which will be 20 percentof your grading." _'Sucker!'_

"Well now…Kagome Higurashi you will be going with…Inuyasha Takahashi." Everyone stopped breathing this time.

"Excuse me!" _'Fuck! I said that aloud.'_ The class turned to me and gasped.

"Di-did you just t-talk?" Inuyasha asked surprisingly.

I shook me head. No one believed me.

"Kagome…why didn't you tell me?" Kouga said looking hurt.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"No point of pretending now Kagome." Inuyasha pointed out.

"…Fine. I told you guys already. I hate to meet new people and I thought if I was mute, I wouldn't have any friends." Silence.

"Kagome. Don't you like us? Don't you like me? Besides even if you really were mute we would have been your friends still." Kouga said.

"I'm sorry Kouga. I…I'm really sorry to all of yous. I'm sorry I pretended." I said sadly. I felt arms wrap around me and found Kouga was hugging me from behind again.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"It's ok Kagome. We still love ya right class?" Kouga shouted.

"Yeah!" The whole class replied happily.

"Thank you… really." I felt like breaking down and cry but this was me. I am strong.

" No need to hide Kagome, you have a beautiful voice." Bankotsu said. I blushed madly.

Inuyasha was still hanging there with his mouth hung open.

"She talked…"

"Yeah I did!"

"Ok class, stop the emotion thing…it's getting frustrating." The attention went back to the part when she said that I have to be with Inuyasha.

"Miss?"

"Yes Kagome."

"I can't be with Inuyasha for this assignment."

"Because…?" The fat teacher said waiting for an answer.

"Because I have Kouga and he has Kikyo. And to which you already know is my sister. I don't like to hurt my sister's feelings and I think she wants to be with Inuyasha."

"Too bad!"

"You bitc-" I started.

Then Inuyasha interrupted, " She meant you kind teacher." Pulling me away from the fat teacher.

"I did not!" Then I quieted down when the teacher glared at me.

"Fine! I'll go with him but if you get bashed up after school don't blame me!" I shouted.

Class has ended and lunch came.

* * *

Lunch: 

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm stuck with you!" I said.

"Am I that bad?" Inuyasha said a little hurt.

"Well…no but I'm afraid of Kikyo now. She'll kill me! Ah!" I think I over exaggerated then.

"I'll explain to her then. Sayonara Kagome. See you in class!" He waves then went to find Kikyo.

"I'm gonna die!" I moaned.

"Don't worry Kagome."_ 'Damn it, it's Kouga.'_

"Thanks for saying that I was your boyfriend up there." He said proudly.

"Yeah…right. Now where was I…um…I'm gonna die!" I mentally shook Kouga's shoulder.

"Kagome calm down! I'll protect you!"

"No you can't! You don't know how strong she is! She almost killed her old boyfriend for dumping her!"

"K-killed?" He said in surpriseness.

"Yeah!"

'_Now I'm in for it! I wonder how Kikyo will react to this.'

* * *

_

_**Authors Notes: Hey…still sad. It's so damn hot here in Australia now. So did you like it? Sorry if it was shorter than the others. Please read and review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Serenity-angel92: Hello all! That's all I have to say…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 3: Sesshy's a Weenie!**

Now since it was after school I had gone to Inuyasha's house…

"Omg! This is huge! I so can't wait! Muwahahaha!" I was laughing like crazy until Inuyasha stopped me.

"Come on you evil ice queen!"

"Hey! Don't call me that! You…bastard!" I yelled back.

"Yeah whatever." We reached the door and a young man came and opened the door for us.

"Good afternoon Master Inuyasha." He bowed and said,

"Good afternoon to you too Miss…?"

"Kagome, thank you…?"

"Hojo. Nice to meet you, dear Kagome-"

"Now Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted from up the stairs.

"Oh sorry Hojo! Inuyasha is calling! Bye cya around!" I waved and ran off.

"Ah…What a woman! Well unless she's a virgin!" Hojo said dreaming about Kagome.

* * *

"So…what are we choosing?" I wondered.

"Maybe a dog?"

"…"

"Yes? Maybe?" He said.

"Um…what about a cheetah?"

"What! No! Dogs! And only dogs!"

"Fine, fine whatever!" I was pissed and scared about what will happen when I get home.

"…Do you like dogs?" Inuyasha was sounding afraid.

"Why!"

"Oh…nothing then…" I looked over to him and saw him look away from my gaze.

"Inuyasha…I love dogs. My favorite animal." I saw him look back with a nice big smile on his face.

"Feh!" _'Yay! Doggies!'_ He cheered in his head.

* * *

"So…how do you think Kikyo will respond to this partner thing huh?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Hm… Is she rough? Cause if she is, she might bash the hell out of **me**. But then again, I'm her boyfriend!"

"Yeah, yeah enough love talk! Kouga…did he go to my home?"

"Look who's talking, Kouga's woman."

"What did you call me? I don't love Kouga!"

"Really? Well it seems like it! You even said it in front of the whole class! How can you not?"

"Inuyasha… (Eye twitching.) I. DON'T. LOVE. KOUGA!" I warned him so bad, he chickened in to the corner of his room.

"O-ok!" He said shaking.

* * *

'KNOCK, KNOCK!' Two very loud and vibrant knocks came from the door.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled then walked to the door with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Shut up brother!" (Sesshy is OOC. He is sorta nice…)

"What the fuck do you want? I'm sleeping!" Inuyasha said.

"…Hm…with a girl?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"What the hell? No way! I wouldn't sleep with that wench in a million years! I'm her sister's boyfriend you dick!" With a major blush on his face.

"Are you cheating on her?"

""NO!"" Inuyasha and I both screamed.

"Oh…ok then. Hello…um…Miss." Sesshoumaru said to me.

"Hello Sesshoumaru! I'm Kagome! Nice to meet ya!" I walked off the bed and held up my hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Kagome. You know…would you like to come with me?" He said.

"You know a drink or something?"

"OK."

"Na-uh! You are not going to get her drunk!" Inuyasha is now warning me about drunkenness. Sesshoumaru always get people drunk on purpose.

"I can do it if I want Inuyasha! You're not the boss of me!" I screamed. Secretly Sesshoumaru grinned.

"Fine then Kagome! Go get your ass drunk! Don't tell me to carry you home!" Inuyasha turned his back on me.

"Fine dick head! Come on Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru led me to the huge kitchen downstairs.

"Wow…"

"After, you should see my room!" Sesshy said offering me a drink.

"What's this?"

"Wine. Why?"

"I can't drink wine!"

"But it won't KILL you. Just try. If you get drunk then I'll sent you home…personally. Ok?"

"…Fine." I took a sip…I was now addicted.

"I like this! More please." I wasn't drunk yet but after 12 wine cups…I was!

"Hic! Sesshy…Hic Take me to your room…Hic! Oops!" I said DRUNK!

"Yes!" He whispered to himself.

"Ok Kagome." Sesshoumaru picked me up bridal style and walked me up to his room. But we had to pass Inuyasha's.

* * *

"Oi! What the hell did you do to her?" Inuyasha was coming out to check on Kagome but already found her.

"Hello Yashie!" I said laughing and hiccupping.

"…Kagome, you're nuts! Don't EVER call me that!"

"But I like you! Yashie…"

Inuyasha blushed like mad. Even if it was a joke, he was liked by THE Higurashi's! Kikyo and Kagome...

"Haha. Very funny. Sesshoumaru where are you taking her?"

"Up to my room."

"What? Are you going have it-"

"Hell no!…Maybe…" (Sesshoumaru is a pervert in this story ok! No offense…sorry.) He smiled.

"You sick minded idiot! She is younger…wait WAY younger than you!" The brothers are fighting over Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome go to my room ok?" Sesshoumaru said in a calm voice.

"No. I wanna stay here with Yashie!" I leaped at him and we both fell to the floor. Since I was drunk I didn't blush like mad…but on the other hand, Inuyasha did.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha was poking Kagome. But she fell asleep on him.

"GET OFF ME WENCH!" He screamed trying to get the drunken Kagome off him.

Secretly he did really care. Soon i quickly fell asleep...

"Inu…yasha…" I dreamed…or said in a moaning way. Inuyasha froze of what he just heard.

"Did she just 'moan' out my name?" Inuyasha was surprised, well…a little too surprised.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru? Can you get her off me?"

"Mmmm…Nope! She can stay like that! I think she likes you little 'Yashie'!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Well, not like you can stop me anyways!" He 'pranced' off to his room.

"That bastard! Get back here!" No answer. Just Kagome waking up still drunk and rubbing her body on his trying to get comfortable.

"Ka-Ka-Kago-go-m-me?…" He responded shakily.

Kagome was now wake and making her way up to his face.

"Inuyasha…"

"Y-yeah?"

"Kiss me…" I said leaning closer. His eyes widened.

"Kikyo…will be mad…" He gulped.

"No she won't…so kiss me Inuyasha…" Inuyasha could smell her breath and yes she was still drunk.

"…" '_Would it hurt to kiss her? I mean it is Kagome! My girlfriend's little sister!…I'll just…'_

Inuyasha pushed his lips onto mine and kissed me. I kissed back and he rolled on top of me and deepened the kiss. He put his hand up my shirt and rubbed my stomach.

"Inuyasha!" I moaned calling for more.

Suddenly the door opened revealing…

-

-

-

-

_AN: Hello! I wonder if you know who it is…hmmm… Heehee! Well this was I think, sorta like a lime right? I don't know just a little tiny one! Well sorry it took so long to update! Please read and review! Oh and before I go I would like you to read my other story…'Dare My Ass!' _


	5. Chapter 5

**Serenity-angel92: Halla everybody! Sorry for not updating but schools coming up and my dad will lock the computer if I go on it all day after school…so yeah. By the way my dad is nice…unless you get on his bad side! So…yeah…can't blame me for the delays! Now enjoy the story! It's short...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 5: Bad little sister I am!**

Suddenly the door opened revealing…

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kouga…" I said normally but a bit drunk still.

"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing to my sister? You god damnit KISSED her! You bastard!" Kikyo yelled.

"Yeah you bastard! Don't kiss MY girlfriend! Go to hell mutt!" Kouga also yelled. Everyone was blaming Inuyasha…I just sat there laughing.

Kikyo heard and came to me with a soft look on her face.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"Heehee! Sister!" I was like crazy. The wine I drank was effecting me more than it's supposed to.

Kouga and Inuyasha were fighting and swearing and all this shit.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed.

"What?"

"What? That's all you can say after making my sister DRUNK? If she isn't gonna be better, I'm breaking up with you SO badly!" Kikyo glared at Inuyasha practically burning holes in him.

"You bastard! You made MY Kagome drunk?"

"No…" Inuyasha's reply was softer.

"No!" Kikyo said.

"Yeah."

"What? Is it a yes or no?" Kikyo was ready to dump him already.

"No. Sesshoumaru did!" Inuyasha said putting up his hand in defense.

"Is it true Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

I quicklynodded my headyes and smiled at Inuyasha. I saw him blush.

"See." Inuyasha said nodding his head.

"OK then…who's Sesshoumaru? Your brother?"

"Yeah. Bastard… SESSHOUMARU! Get your ass down here!" Sesshoumaru slowly came downstairs and knocked on the door.

"Hurry up man! We don't have all day!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, I'm Kikyo, Kagome's older sister. Did you get my little sister drunk?" Kikyo said calmly.

"…Yeah." He said shortly after the question.

"(Eye twitching.) You did?…" Kikyo said while her eye twitched with anger.

"Y-yes…" Sesshy said backing away from her.

"Is that all you say?" Glaring holes in him while walking closer threatening him with a fist.

"…I'm sorry?" Sesshy started running with Kikyo hot on his trail.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kikyo shouted.

"Wow…Kagome's right of having her old boyfriend getting almost killed for dumping her…" Kouga said staring at the two running.

"Inuyasha…" I said only a little bit drunk now. More common sense now.

Inuyasha turned around. My bangs were covering my eyes from the tears.

Inuyasha smelt salt…

"I'm…I'm sorry!" I said then burst out crying.

"Ah! Kagome, don't cry!" Inuyasha said. Kouga heard and came to comfort me.

"Kagome… Look at me." Inuyasha said. I faced him and he wiped away my tears. Still sniffing, Kouga came to my side and embraced me.

"Don't cry Kagome…" Kouga had said.

Everything turned out pretty well and Inuyasha and I didn't die from Kikyo. She was chasing Sesshy.

I had calmed down.

"Hey Inuyasha? Do you think that Kikyo and Sesshoumaru can run forever?" A mental question.

"Feh! I think they can!"

After a whole hour of running for them Sesshoumaru got tired and received some bashings from Kikyo.

"Serves **'smack!'** you right! **'punch!' **Sesshoumaru!" Kikyo said while punching the shits out of him.

Kikyo managed to calm down and we went home. She asked me how I got drunk and tortured me with her says like 'Oh Kagome! You shouldn't even drink wine, beer, vodka…etc'

"Ok! Kikyo! I get it!" We got home and I slept for a long…LONG time… Till morning!

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner… As I said in my other story 'Dare my ass', I soon have school and I can't update like normal. Please read and review! I'll miss y'all!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Serenity-angel92: Hey! Long time no see! Heehee sorry for not updating…very, very sorry! Forgive me please! 'Sniff', 'sniff'…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The DARE!**

_Heehee! I know you people have been waiting for this! Basically because it's on the summary! Enjoy!

* * *

_

It's around 6:00 in the morning at the Higurashi's house. Kikyo has woken up already…like usual. She went up stairs to wake me up. School starts like in an hour's time.

"Kagome…" She whispered into me ear. Then she took a big breath and shouted.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Then she ran out of my room.

"Ah!" I woke to the sound of her 'loud' voice.

"Kikyo!" I screamed then looked to my red alarm clock. It read 6:05 in digital time…6:05am.

I got ready and all the shit. I called for Kikyo to get ready to go which to my surprise, I actually got ready first.

"Coming!"

* * *

We both caught the bus to school today and Inuyasha was also there.

"Hey Kikyo! Higurashi!" He said nodding at me and slipping his arms around Kikyo's waist.

"Grrr…Don't call me Higurashi! Takahashi!" I yelled back.

"Tsk! Whatever!" He turned his attention back to Kikyo and I sat down next to this guy. A very creepy aura was coming from him.

"Hey babe." He said.

"…um…hi?" I answered. I really didn't want to talk to him, but this was the only spot in the bus that was free.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"…Kagome…" I really wanted to ignore him now…but he just wouldn't shut up!

"Well Kagome…I'm Naraku. It's a _pleasure_ of meeting you…my lady." This Naraku was giving me the creeps.

"Ok then…Naraku…" I stood up and was about to walk way…till he grabbed me by the waist and forced his mouth on mine! My eyes widened and I tried to push him off but he just wouldn't budge.

"Be still will you Kags? You wouldn't want me to do anything else…would you?" He questioned. But either way…his hand which wasn't supporting my weight, wondered around my top half.

"Get your hands off her Naraku!" I heard someone shout.

He turned around and he saw Inuyasha standing there.

"Inuyasha…" I noticed Naraku's hand was on my breast still.

"Get off her!" Inuyasha demanded.

"And if I don't?" He smirked and put his hand UNDER my shirt.

"'gasp!' Don't…" I was shaken and scared.

"Grrr…OR ELSE THIS!" He punched Naraku square in the jaws and sent him flying at the window. His back hit it hard.

My breathing was very rough and I was covered with his nasty scent.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. I just looked up then down again.

"Come on…" He offered me to get on his back, because the bus had arrived at school already.

"…Thank you…" I whispered in his ears.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

I can't believe that bastard! Doing that to Kagome. She had whispered a thanks in my ear…it also sent tingles down my back. I felt really blushed with her on my back.

* * *

Normal POV:

Inuyasha was still carrying me. Since he was in my class and all.

"Inuyasha…You can put me down now…and thank you…" I said in a quiet voice.

"Ok" He gentle set me on the ground and I picked up all my things.

"Thanks…again." I smiled at him and I swear! I saw him blush!

"I-it's ok…Just be careful…don't go around him. Ok?" He said.

"Yeah." We both arrived late to class and everyone got the wrong idea!

"Oh! Kagome and Inuyasha!" Some one said teasing.

"Are you dating!" Another asked.

""NO!"" We both yelled.

Kouga and Kikyo walked up to us. Kikyo had gotten off the bus earlier because she was in a rush to get her things from her locker….which was very far from our first class.

"Hey Kags!" Kouga greeted.

"Hey!"

"So…'sniff, sniff' Why do you smell like Naraku…AND Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Kagome. Tell me."

"Naraku tried to rape her. I saved her and carried her back to class." Inuyasha came up to Kikyo and said to Kouga.

"Oh…ok…anything else, I should know?" He asked suspiciously.

"What? Don't you trust me?…" I said.

"…No! Kagome, of course I trust you! You're my girlfriend!"

"Is that all I am to you? JUST a girlfriend?" I said shouting a little loud.

"No. Kagome-"

"Don't Kagome me Kouga! If you don't like me the way I THOUGHT you did, then go!"

"Kagome! I really trust you! You're my girlfriend and I love you!" His face had a worry sign across it, telling me it was the truth.

My eyes softened and I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him to assure him that I feel the same.

I guess I've grown a little more than attached to Kouga than I should be…but I can't help it. He cares for me a lot! But then there's Inuyasha…he's given me some 'weird' feelings about him too…I can't explain it though…

* * *

At Lunch:

"Hey Kagome." It was Inuyasha.

"…Um…hi Inuyasha." I said feeling a little unsteady around him.

"What are YOU doing here Inuyasha?" Kouga snared.

"Nothing wolf."

"Hey! Don't call Kouga wolf!" I actually stood up for Kouga. Kouga came to me and draped his arms over my shoulder.

* * *

"Oh! A fight between a girl!" Ginta shouted. Suddenly everyone...and I mean _everyone_ came to see what was happening.

"Kouga, are you gonna get iton with her?" He shouted again.

"What?" Kouga looked at me and raised a brow.

"Ginta…Kouga and I are girlfriend and boyfriend…we sorta met like a week ago. We don't 'get it on' so fast!" I snapped.

"Well then Miss Kagome, I dare you…" Bankotsu started.

"Dare me what?"

"I dare you to…" He looked around and stared straight at Inuyasha. "I dare you to go out with Inuyasha Takahashi. Stay together till the end of this year."

Everyone was staring at him like he was some gay, strange, three-eyed alien.

"""What?""" Inuyasha, Kouga and I said glaring at him.

"I said-"

"""We know!"""

"But why?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! Just something I think will work out. You two are like 'meant' for each other." He said like it was '1+12'

"Me…and him…I don't think s-"

"And if you don't accept the dare, then Inuyasha will have to take away your virgin side of you!"

We all stared once again. Then he got hit with a hundred stones from the science block.

"But I-"

"Kagome…" Kouga whispered.

"Don't worry Kouga. I'll ALWAYS come back for you…ok then Bankotsu. I will go out with Inuyasha…for one year." I said while kicking him hard in the shins.

"Ow…" Then when swore on our pinky that it was gonna be a deal.

A shitty, fucked up deal!

-

-

-

-

-

-

_AN: Hi! That was the dare! This is basically where it ALL starts! Please read and review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Serenity-angel92: Yo! Haha! Hi… Rite…woteva…bia…SOrry for not updating! So sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

**Chapter 7: One angry Kikyo coming right up!**

Inuyasha, Kouga and I were VERY angry at Bankotsu! WE really should have bashed the hell out of him from the start!

'_Great…now I will HAVE to date…KIKYO'S boyfriend! Ahhh!…But then again…he is fine looking…WHAT the HELL am I talking about! ARGH! This sucks shit!' _I thought angrily.

The bell rang to tell us that whatever we were doing had to stop and we had to go back to class…

"I can't believe I have to date YOU!" Inuyasha yelled and threw his arms in the air.

"…Me? Right…and you think I want to date YOU? I want Kouga!" I screamed in Kouga's chest.

"…Shut up." Inuyasha glared at me and Kouga.

"…Jealous puppy?" Kouga smirked.

"Don't push it wolf."

"Shut up!" I screeched.

""Ok!"" Inuyasha backed away and went to class followed by us two.

"You're LATE Takahashi, Higurashi and Wolff! (I forgot his last name…not sure if it's right…) Take a seat NOW or be ready to go to the Principals office!" Our teacher squealed.

"…Pff! Whatever!" Inuyasha said as a whisper before taking a seat next to Kikyo.

"Hey Hun, you ok? You look a little… 'down'…" Kikyo said pretending to feel 'sorry' for the guy.

"Yeah…sure." Inuyasha looked to the blackboard and began to write down the things on it.

"…" Kikyo just blinked and went back to working.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:'No! That stupid little Higurashi is in my fucken brain! I can NOT concentrate! Far out! Pissing me off!' I thought angrily. 

"Now! Everyone, will yous…blah blah blah blah…"

'_Even the teacher is totally tuning me out…'_ I'm angry…yet happy that I get to have a 'date' for a whole YEAR with my 'girlfriend's' LITTLE sister…and yet…it's just so weird!

"Kikyo is not gonna be happy when she finds out…" I moaned out tiredly. This is just all a big…HUGE…ENORMUS mess!

* * *

Just as the home bell goes…:

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" Kikyo shouted to get his attention.

"…" '_Shit. How can I tell her…'_ I though in a rush.

"Hey!" She ran to me out of breath.

"…Hi." _'Come on you stupid dog brain! Get the words out!'_

"…Um…Yashie baby? What's wrong?" Kikyo fake worried.

"N-nothing Kikyo. Want me to walk you home?" I insisted…and hopefully Kagome isn't home…or else I'm toast…

"K!" She happily grabbed onto my arm and walked forward…fast.

Well…in other words…I was almost being D.R.A.G.G.E.D along the hard. Concrete. Floor. Not as nice as you may think…

As we arrived at the street, a black sports car convertible raced up to the Higurashi's house.

"Kouga." I said simply.

"…Huh? What? I'm sorry I wasn't really listening…did you say something?" Kikyo smiled a cheesy smile as she turned off whatever she was listening to.

"No. I didn't." I lied.

'_Kouga…what the hell are you doing at Kago-…Kagome? What's she doing with him? That lousy wolf can't do shit!' _I though…rather for some reason angrily.

"Hey…Honey, why'd we stop?" Kikyo asked 'innocently'.

"N-no reason! Come on…let's get you home…and see what's…"

"What's what?"

"Nothing!" This time I dragged her along. We reached the Higurashi's house just in time to see Kouga kissing Kagome… How 'sweet'. No.

"Kouga!" I growled angrily.

He looked up and looked at me in the eye and looked over to Kikyo… Then went back to kissing her.

"Kagome?" Kikyo said her sister's name. She stopped and looked at her then to me. She didn't continue. She actually looked like she was spaced out… Then she snapped.

"Ahhh! What the hell! Where am I?" She shouted for help like a lost child.

"Kags you're home dear." Kikyo said as she pulled her from Kouga's grip.

"…Oh…HAHAHA! Ok then!" My gawd…she sounded drunk.

"Did you drink something?" Kikyo asked worried. (Remember people! Kikyo loves Kagome!…Sista way…)

"No she didn't. Can't smell any drunkenness on her." I said and sat on their beige coloured sofa.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"…The obvious. To bring Kikyo home."

'Please don't mention the dare! Please don't mention the frigging dare damn it!' I wished painfully. 

"Oh. Ok." She led Kouga out to his car and he drove away.

* * *

"So! Want some tea Kikyo?" She smiled her bright smile…Always works to get my attention…Damn her!

"Um…nah. Can you get me a Coke?"

"Kk!" Lil Higurashi walked to the kitchen and back with Two cans of Coke.

"Here you go sis! And here's yours Inuyasha!" Then ran to her room.

…

"Ok. What's with her?" I asked. She's acting weird…Hm…

"Oh it's nothing! She's always like that. It's either she's really happy about something or she's just feeling high." Kikyo said with a shrug and went back sipping her Coke and watching TV switching channels every 5 seconds if she didn't like the channel.

'_Crap! Great Kagome! Just LEAVE me here…ALONE! With your SISTER! Shit! Shit! Shit! I have to tell her about the dare some day…gawd…must it be TODAY?'_ This is totally stressing me out!

"So…h-how was…your day?" I asked a totally random question.

"…Good. Yours?" She 'smartly' asked back.

"…Yeah…about today though…I-"

"Hey everybody!" Kagome jumped out from no where and 'greeted' us.

"Hey sis. What was it? Happy or high?"

"Um…happy!"

"What was it then?" Kikyo asked looking her way.

"Kouga gave me backstage passes to the Shikon! I am SO happy! I'm gonna go high soon Kikyo! Woohoo! Can't wait!" She stopped for a second then rushed back to her room.

'_Damn…I thought she'd be happy that we got to go out…hm…am I THAT bad?'_ I thought with a lost face on.

"…Puppy, you're spacing out again…" Kikyo said to catch my attention.

"O-oh…ok. Sorry sweet…"

We…well SHE watched TV for a while more till I decided to speak up again.

"Hey Kikyo?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if I had to 'go' away for something for one year or else something else bad will happen to your sister?" I asked in a hurry.

"…What. Is. Gonna. Happen. To. MY. Sister. Inuyasha?" She glared into my eyes as it burned a hole.

"I-I I don't know…" Lie.

"Yes you do Inuyasha! Now tell me what's happening! Or gonna happen! Cause if you don't! I'll make sure you can't walk for a whole damn week!" Kikyo warned. I've never seen her so…so violent. Freaky…

I swallowed…and oh gosh did she see my fright.

"I…well…um...it's sorta hard to explain…and-"

"Inuyasha you pussy. Why don't you just let me say it?" Kagome walked down the stairs looking into my eyes with an extremely bored look on her face.

"O-ok Ka-Kagome…" I felt as if I was turned back into a little puppy and Kagome was my 'mother' protecting me from this evil witch Kikyo. Besides the pussy part…I'm gonna get her for that!

"Ok sister. Well during lunch, stupid Bankotsu came up to us and gave me and Inuyasha both a dare. The dare was that we had to go out for a year. And we both said no at first…cause he didn't mention the part where if I don't, then Inuyasha here will have to 'take away my innocents.' So we had to agree…unless, my dearest sister, you wanted YOUR boyfriend to take away MY innocents." Kagome said it so clear and…and she wasn't even blushing!

As for me…I was blushing like mad!

"Is this true Yashie?" Kikyo looked at me. I nodded shyly.

"Why are you so shy Inuyasha? It's just a dare." Kagome mocked.

"Shut up!-"

"Don't tell my sister to shut up you stupid! If she doesn't want to then she won't! Got it?" Kikyo looked angry…

"Kagome…please leave me and Inuyasha here alone for a while. Go take a hot shower or something." Kikyo asked kindly.

"Ok sis!" She walked up stairs and just before I couldn't see her, she gave me a thumbs up for good luck.

_'Thanks…like that'd help…'_

…

"Ok Inuyasha. Why didn't you tell me in the first damn place?" I could feel her temper rising…fast.

"B-because-"

"WHY didn't you just walk home with Kagome?"

"…What? Why would I-"

"Why WOULDN'T you do that! She's officially YOUR girlfriend! I do NOT want YOU to take away HER virginity! She's still young, you stupid idiot!"

"But YOU would have gotten angry at me! If I did then YOU'D be shouting at ME about not walking YOU home! Oh my frigging gawd…What's WRONG with you woman?" Shit…I think I took that way off the line…

"…What did you say?…" Kikyo had fire in her eyes…literally!

"..I-I…nothing…It's just I… "

"You nothing Inuyasha! Go to my sister and apologuized to her NOW!" Kikyo screamed and her miko powers appeared…

"But…but she's taking a damn shower!" I started to turn red again…the thought of Kagome…and…and naked…t-that's…just...Argh! What the hell am I thinking?

"Now Inuyasha. Before I burn you with my miko powers…" Kikyo warned.

"O-ok…" I slowly walked up the stairs and standing right in front of the bathroom door.

'This is SO embarrassing! Shit! Damn it!' 

"NOW INUYASHA!" Kikyo shouted madly down stairs.

* * *

"Ok Inuyasha. You can do this…She's just the most beautiful girl I've ever known…I'm just gonna see her…see her with out her…clothes on…Yeah…Just Kagome with no clothes on…SHIT! I can't do this!" I shut my eyes…and just opened then before a purple-ish blue fire ball came my way…and opened the door.

'_Crap! I went in! Shit!'_ My heart was pounding…I swear it's gonna fly out!

Kagome was…singing… She sounds so sweet…so pure…so innocent.

I couldn't help it but to talk to the music…such a trance could get any demon or half to obey her.

I was close to the glass of the shower. I touched the glass and saw her facing her back towards me.

She looked beautiful.

'_Omg. I can't believe I'm here. Tell me this is a dream…'_ I though not realizing that the shower water was turned off and the sliding door of the shower opened. I was just staring at her. She turned around and saw me. She was shocked…and so was I. She was even more beautiful when she was facing me…

I wanted to touch her. Her skin was so white…natural. The water in her hair was dripping down to the floor and…and her hand was forming a…fist? Shit!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her scream was heard all right… Loud and clear.

"INUYASHA! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Kagome was pounding me with her fist and started to kick me wildly. She was so untamed. I was pushed to the floor and hit my head hard on the ground.

'_Ow…'_ I shut my eyes and kept feeling the hard punches and kicks till I heard her scream and fall on me. I kept my eyes closed tight.

"Inuyasha…" She called out painfully. I think she hit her head too…Of course she did…she hit my head…

"This is all your fault." I said plainly.

"WHAT? My fault! It is SO not!" Our faces were inching closer and closer with each insult we threw in each other's faces. Without us even noticing.

So I took the chance…to do something I don't think I'll ever regret.

…

I kissed her.

…

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pushed my lips onto hers. I saw her eyes widen with shock but then after a while she calmed down and relaxed. She put her arms around my neck and our kiss felt like it last forever.

I didn't dare to touch her down anymore…cause I know then that's just not right.

So…Kikyo said that I was 'officially' her boyfriend…hm…this may just become something good.

I smiled and continued kissing her soft sweet lips.

* * *

And no. We didn't stay there for the night. She got dressed and went down stairs...all blushed and all. So was I actually…

Kikyo grinned a slick grin and walked towards us.

"So…how did it go? I heard Kagome scream and shout…throw you some insults…and Inuyasha…learn NOT to throw back insults to girls…it'll hurt them. Anyways! It then went quiet. What did you do?" Kikyo said with a smile I've never seen before.

"We…I…I kissed her…" I admitted shyly. I saw Kagome nod as a 'yeah…he did'.

…

Silence.

…

"YAY! MY sister got a kiss while in the bathroom! Alone with Inuyasha! Omg. Were you dressed?" Kikyo asked.

She GLOWED red. Kagome was SO embarrassed!

The night turned out very fine…very fine indeed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: Soooooooo! I finally updated this one! I'm proud…not really…Sorry for the lateness! Please read and review! Sorrrrrryyyy!


	8. Chapter 8

Serenity-angel92: Hey! Updating once again! But…um…I dunno! LOL! I'm waking up really late in the holidays…it's not weird…it's just me! Haha! Um…anyways, I've decided to update this story again…cause i…I feel like it. Doesn't really happen much…hehe. So this is like…yeah. Sorry …not many words come outta me in the mornings…as for now…it's the afternoon…oh well… On with the chapterrrrr! ( I think I might be using third person on this chapter. If you didn't read this part of my…authors notes…then don't blame me for switching peoples!)

Disclaimer: I dun own the cutest, most adorable hanyou in the world! Wahhh! Inuyasha's not mine! ( I think I forgot this in the before chapter…did I? Nah…I dun think I did…)

**Chapter 8: Morning surprises**

The next morning Kagome woke up early…not that she really slept. But she wasn't tired…on her mind…was Inuyasha. That's it. She probably had a test on today…and she forgot all about it. Heck! She might even write in her essay about Inuyasha!

She knocked on her sister's room to find that she was still sleeping. So…she woke her up…the way she did!

"Kikyo…" She whispered softly.

"…"

"Kikyo."

"…hm…"

"Kikyo!" Not ever loud but…

"…"

"KIKYO! WAKE THE HELL UP! WHERE GONNA BE LATE!" Kagome screamed on the top of her voice and smirked evilly.

"AHHHHHH!" Kikyo looked around and found her alarm clock and it had '6.18 AM'.

"Aaahahahahhaha! You should have seen the look on your face sis! It was priceless!" Kagome was laughing her head off.

"Shut up! Kagome! You woke me up for nothing! Ahhh! I wanna sleep!" Kikyo whined like a little girl…but she was actually very mature.

"Ok! Ok! Go back to sleep…I'll wake you up again when the bell for school goes." Kagome joked.

"Check if Inuyasha is still asleep in the guest room will you?" Kikyo asked politely.

"Haha- What? Inuyasha's still here? I thought he went home." Kagome froze.

"Hahahha! What? You still all embarrassed? You wanna go kiss him again?" Kikyo asked with a sly tone.

"…NO! Shut up!" Kagome marched out of the room and stood at the guest door's room.

'_Ok…I can do this. I just have to open the door and wake him right? It's not hard… Ahhh! But why is my heart beating so damn stupidly fast?' _She thought.

Her hand was on the handle of the door and she turned it slightly…just before the door opened revealing the oh so handsome silver haired hanyou…with NO shirt on!

She just plainly stared at her abs.

'_Nice…SHIT! What am I doing?'_

Inuyasha looked down at her and slowly, his cheeks burned red. The first thing he saw in the morning was his girlfriend. With only her night gown on…it was rather pink and half half. If you know what he means…it was almost see though…

"Ah…G-good morning Inuyasha!" She struggled on her words. Her cheeks her red too.

"…S-same to you Higu- I mean Kagome. You ah…you need some thing?" He asked also with some struggle.

"Well…no. Kikyo told me to wake you up and-"

"Wake me up? Well you could do that again if you want to. I could just lie back in bed and you would 'wake me up' ne?" Inuyasha said smirking at her saying all that in a seductive voice. Husky and strong.

"What'cha planning Takahashi?" Kagome asked with a defensive voice.

"Oh nothing…just last night was VERY hot." He smirked and left her standing thinking about it as he went into the bathroom.

"V-very hot?…What the hell does he mean?" Kagome was fluming. Did he USE her? No. But maybe.

"Argh! Damn you Takahashi!" Kagome screamed loudly as that he could hear. But all he did was grin.

"No problem Kagome…CHAN." Inuyasha said while washing his face.

"C-chan! I'm not close to you!"

"Are you sure?" He appeared right next to her holding her hand.

She was in total shock.

"H-how the heck did you do that?" Kagome swore she was about to faint!

"I'm a hanyou remember?" He smirked and led her to the kitchen.

"Yea…ok then…" Kagome nodded her head and just realized how warm his hand was. She secretly wanted him to hold her like that forever.

'_But then again…last night was...Argh! Not again!'_ She cursed him for making her feel this way.

"Damn you Inuyasha!" She whispered to herself…

"Damn me? Why?"

'_Ha? He heard?'_

"You heard? Cause i-I didn't say anything!" She lied.

"Yes you did. Hanyou remember? What do you want? Apple juice or orange?" He offered.

"Apple- wait! Hey! This is MY house! You can't just go randomly going though my…my fridge!" She argued.

"Awww…My GIRLFRIEND wants to serve me then?"

"…I'm not your-"

"Yes you are Kagome. The dare? For a year actually." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Grrr…damn you!"

"Haha! You're so cute when you growl like that." He said cupping her chin.

"Argh! Get lost!" She turned around…obviously to try hide her blush.

"Cute blush for a cute girl like you Kags." Inuyasha said hugging her around the waist. And oh she liked that alright…she liked that A LOT.

She felt as if she would melt into his arms like this always.

"Oh shut up Takahashi! We've got school soon!" She said to make an excuse, as much as she wanted to stay.

"I know. But I just wanna hold you like this forever." He teased.

"If you don't let me go right now! I will kick you in places you never want to be kicked in!" She growled fiercely.

"Ok! Ok!" He let go and drank his drink.

"Um. I have to go home and get my new change of uniform for today ok? I'll be back here to pick you up ne?"

"…um…"

"Ok. Good."

"Hey!"

"Hey to you too Hun! Now I'll be back in like…10 minutes ok? Good." And he left…just like that.

"…Argh! Can't believe him!" She got her drink and also drank it and changed into her uniform.

* * *

"Good morning Kags! You didn't wake me up…and we're not late!" Kikyo said happily.

"Yea…ok."

"So…is he gone?"

"He? OH…you mean Inuyasha.."

"Who else is a HE in this house Kagome?"

"…HAHA! Yea, he left…and he's coming back in 10 minutes."

"Ok, why? …To pick you up maybe?" She teased.

"Oh shut up Kikyo!"

"Haha! So he is? Aww! How sweet! …He never did that to me you know…Argh! Damn him! Oh well. I'll just go get myself another guy today!"

"How could you just do that? Just let go of a guy you've learned to love?…" Kagome asked innocently.

"Sigh…Kagome…You're still young ok?"

"…I am not! If I am then you are too!"

"…Ok whatever." Kikyo got her breakfast and went to change.

"Anyways I-" Kagome was interrupted before she could continue.

'Ding Dong!' Went the door bell to indicate Inuyasha was back.

"Hey! I'm back!" He shouted the greeting.

""We know…"" The two sisters said in comparison. Both with a bored voice.

"…So much enthusiasm isn't there?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"…Nuh…"

"Anyways! I'm ready to go…are you?" Inuyasha said while walking to the door.

"Who are you talking to?" Kikyo asked.

He stopped in his steps and turned around slowly.

"Um…K-…"

"We both start with K you know?" Kagome said.

"How about both of yous then?"

"…Inuyasha…you're SO childish! I'm going with Kouga then!" Kagome said picking up her phone.

"Hey! But…but I came for …I came for you Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

"Good. That's what I thought." Kikyo said with a grin.

"What?…"

"Awww our puppy is lost! How 'cute'." Kagome said with a little adoring voice

"Grrr!"

"Awww our puppy is growling! How 'cute'." Kikyo said with the same voice.

"Shut up!"

"…No Inuyasha. That's not cute." They both said.

"Come on already! We're gonna be late damn it!" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome along.

"Kagome! I'll go catch bus ok?" Kikyo said.

"Kk sis!" Kagome was being…CARRIED all the way to school.

* * *

"I-Inuyasha! I'm frigging scared if heights damn it! Put me down!" She shouldn't have said that…

"Ahhhhhhhh! Get me uppp! I'm gonna KILL you Takahashi!" She screamed for her life as she fell from the high skies.

"Fine. Just stop all your whining! We're almost at school!" Inuyasha lifted her back up and Kagome was frozen. She was so afraid.

'_That bastard! I'm so gonna kill him when…when my feet touch the floor! Grrr! Damn his stupid dog brain! That idiot! What a fag!'_ Kagome thought angrily…VERY angrily.

JUST as her feet touched the floor at the front of the school…she kicked him hard on the shins.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for woman?" Inuyasha swore.

"Oh nothing…just that you frigging let me FALL from the sky! Do you know HOW fucken much I HATE heights? It scares me damn it! Gawd! I hate you!" Kagome yelled in his face.

"…Sorry." He whispered.

"…" Kagome just marched off to class…to her homeroom class. Which was ALSO Inuyasha's homeroom class…unfortunately.

"Grrr! The nerves of that guy! I shouldn't have kicked him though…but then again…he has NO idea why I don't like heights…Nah…I still shouldn't of kicked him there…" Kagome said quietly. As Inuyasha was listening behind her.

Then she continued…

"I should have kicked him between his legs!" She grinned…as Inuyasha's eyes widened as large as pancakes.

* * *

Next Class:

"Class! Class! Settle down now! We will have our assignments due in

tomorrow! So listen up! This is the order they will go in! First! Sango and Miroku, then comes Kouga and Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome…" And the list went on. ( I couldn't think of anyone else…)

"Hey…Inuyasha, where's the dog?" Kagome asked.

"My butler is looking after it."

"Inuyasha! Our puppy isn't an IT!" She said.

"Fine, fine! Come to my house this afternoon and bring the files and stuff." Inuyasha said.

"Ok. Just don't get me drunk. At least don't let your brother get me drunk ok?"

"Hey! I warned you! You told me to shut up and you said you could do whatever you wanted!" Inuyasha argued.

"Fine…fine…just…tell me not too again if he tells me to ok?"

"Fine….Just because I like you…" He whispered the last part SO quietly…not even Kouga heard.

* * *

At lunch:

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga called for the first time today.

"Hey! Sup? It's been so long-"

"No it hasn't. It was only one day Kagome." Inuyasha said interfering again!

"Oh be quiet Inuyasha. I'm just talking to Kouga." Kagome went to sit down next to Kouga at the table.

"So…how has my kitty been? Good I hope…Has the big ugly half brain mutt been bugging you?" Kouga said with love.

"…Depends on the day." She replied. Kouga held her hands and was coming in for a kiss on the cheeks.

"Grrr! Lay off her Kouga! She's mine!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm nobodies Inuyasha! I know! I remember the frigging dare! It doesn't mean it's real! It's a DARE! It's a GAME! And I want my time with Kouga right now, so get lost!" She shouted.

For some reason…of which he knew though, he felt sad and rejected.

"Ok…" Inuyasha went away now leaving Kagome feeling guilty.

"…I shouldn't have done that…" She said to herself.

"Don't worry Kagome…you still have me and he'll get over it soon enough. We were friends before…and we still are…just…just that we have lost some trust." Kouga said hugging Kagome.

"Hm…ok then…"

* * *

After lunch…

"Hey…" Kagome spoke up finally to Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha replied with a bitter tone.

"I-..I'm sorry…really sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at yo-"

"You're sorry? That's it? Well you're not forgiven Kagome. Do you know how stuff like that make me feel? Seriously. If you want Kouga back then go. Go back him. Do you think I actually care?" He said that with such bitterness, the most kindest person would feel unhappy.

Then he smelt tears.

"Fine then Inuyasha. I will." She walked away leaving Inuyasha wanting to take back everything he said. The look on her face haunted him. She was so sad. The tears were dripping out slowly and her cheeks were rosy coloured.

"Kagome…I'M sorry…"

But she didn't stop walking. Neither did she go back to Kouga. She decided to ditch the rest of school and go to the roof of the school. There she stayed and cried silently.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: Haha! Sorry for the cliffy…hm…would this be counted as a cliffy though? Sorry I left her crying for who knows how long…

Hehe! So…my eighth chapter…I must say though…I dun have much reviews… Grrrr… I'm joking…At least I've got sum right? LOL! Hahaha!

Um…anyways…plz read and review for meee! I'm deparate! Really…

Ciao! Serenity-angel92


End file.
